


Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning Nico wakes from horrifying nightmares and Leo being an A+ boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

"Good morning, snowflake!" Leo watched as his boyfriend exited their room with his messy hair and sleepy eyes. His creased grey t-shirt was clearly hastily put on and pillow creases traced his rosy cheeks. Leo's stomach filled with butterflies. Nico always looked so adorable when he just woke up. 

"Too early, Leo." Nico said, making his way to the kitchen table. "What time is it?" 

"It's eleven in the morning. There's pancakes on the table." Leo replied. He went up to join the younger boy at the table.

"I see you didn't burn the kitchen down." 

"Ha-ha. Very funny." 

"You know I am." Nico yawned. "Oh gods, my head hurts." He put a finger to his temple and massaged it. 

Nico looked worn out and just plain tired. Poor guy barely slept last night. Nico kept waking up from nightmares of his time in Tartarus, shaking with silent tears that looked like diamonds in the moonlight running down his pale face.

Sleeping with Leo usually lessened the nightmares but the Latino soon learned that some nights the dreams were just too horrendous. All Leo could do was hug his boyfriend close and whisper comforting words into his ears. He would always have one hand grasping Nico's while slowly rubbing circles on the back of his hand to remind the younger that Leo was there and that he always would be. 

"Did you manage to get any sleep last night, Neeks." Leo asked, the concern clear in his voice. 

"A little. Mostly after sunrise." Nico replied. He poured some syrup onto his pancakes. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leo asked. Sometimes Nico would try to explain his nightmares. In fact it was most of the time. But when he didn't, Leo would just nod. He understood and he would never push Nico too much. 

Nico looked at his uneaten pancakes; the sunlight made the syrup glisten. He took a bite, hesitated for a moment and said, in a quiet voice, "no." 

Leo nodded. "Coffee?" 

"Please."

Leo filled a mug with coffee and placed it in front of him. He also placed two tablets next to Nico's plate. "For your headache." Nico nodded. 

He grabbed Nico's free hand, laced his long nimble and rough fingers with Nico's soft ones and squeezed it. "I'm always here for you, okay? Just remember that." He added a butterfly kiss on Nico's forehead. 

Nico blinked tears out of his eyes. "Yeah." 

Leo could relate to Nico on a certain level. The son of Hades lost his big sister, who was his only family, when he was ten, and Leo lost his mother when he was eight. They helped each other out, comforting the other in their sadness as well as laughing together in happiness. Sure, Leo could never fully grasp the pain of Tartarus but he could try. And honestly, all Nico needed right now was love and care. 

"Aren't you supposed to be at your workshop?" Nico broke the silence. 

"Nah. Took the day off for you." 

"You didn't have to." 

"But I wanted to. Plus, it's your day off too." 

"But-" 

"No." Leo interjected. "I didn't go because I care about you and you're clearly not gonna be well today nor are you gonna sleep so don't fight me on this." 

Nico sighed. "Okay." 

Leo grinned."Oh and we're going out for ice cream." 

Nico yawned. "Can't we just stay at home and watch movies?" 

"Sure." Leo grabbed Nico's empty plate and dumped it in the sink. "Go pick a movie." 

Nico rolled his eyes and gulped down the last bit of coffee with the tablets. "I think I'll take change first." He strolled off to the bedroom when Leo nodded. 

A few minutes later,Nico came out of the room, wearing one of Leo's white grease stained t-shirts but with black yoga pants. Nico says he felt comforted in it for it smelled like Leo. He also looked less pale and tired now.

Leo looked down at his clothes. He figured what he was wearing was fine. It barely had any grease strains and was only had a few creases. His shirt actually looked white and not like he was wearing it for three days. And his jeans wasn't ripped too badly yet.

"You look better." Leo commented. 

Nico nodded. "Head hurts less too."

"Wonderful. Now what do you suggest we watch?" 

"Lilo and Stitch." 

"We haven't watched that in a while so great. Now come on." Leo grabbed the younger boy's limp arm and brought him to the sofa where they cuddled up close to each other. 

Halfway through the movie, Leo heard cute little snores coming from the boy beside him. He smiled and ran a hand through Nico's soft, silky hair. He truly did look adorable when he slept peacefully. 

 

A kiss was planted on the sleeping boy's forehead and the boy dreamt of warm hands around him and great mornings with pancakes and coffee.


End file.
